Click! Stop!
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Spongebob has a new camera that invented by Sandy. He uses it to tease everyone but Plankton steals it and try to ruin Krusty Krab! What happen next?


**Click! Stop!  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**This story is maybe very weird but this is a story of my dream when I was 15. Whatever, Enjoy!**

At one sunny afternoon in Bikini Bottom..  
Spongebob is walking along the street to go to Sandy's house. This is because Sandy has invented one scientific camera. With full of curiousity, Spongebob wants to see after that camera.  
When he is arrive at her house, he is ready with his glass helmet for the dry environment. Then, he is finding after her and…  
"Hi, Sandy! Why do you want to find me?" asked Spongebob.  
"Hi, Spongebob. Actually, I've invented this camera," said Sandy, showing that camera.  
"Is that an ordinary camera?" Spongebob is laughing.  
"No, this camera can stop or play your movement,"  
"I don't understand,"  
"Okay, Spongebob. I'll show the demonstration of using this camera,"  
While the sponge is showing his cute movement, Sandy is capture the camera and that makes him stop moving. When she capturing the camera again, Spongebob is continue moving.  
"Hey, what does I missed?" asked Spongebob.  
"Actually, this camera does stop your movement in one click. When we click once again, you can move as usual." said Sandy.  
Spongebob laughing once again and he says, "Sandy, can I using that camera?"  
"Maybe you can. But you must remember, Spongebob. If this camera is misuse for the bad way, it will be worst and can destroy everything,"  
"I'm understand, Sandy. Okay, time to work,"  
Then, Spongebob is lefting Sandy's house to get his work now..

* * *

A hour later.. at Krusty Krab..  
Squidward is doing nothing at the counter. Sometimes he reading the magazine, sometimes he is looking himself with a mirror, sometimes he is dreaming..  
Suddenly there is one flash makes him stop moving. Then, Spongebob is teasing him. When one click is sounding, Squidward noticing that he feels pain on his head.  
"Hey, who does teasing me? Does Spongebob did it? Impossible.."  
Then, he is continuing read the magazine. Spongebob playing with that camera and once again the squid is stop moving. The sponge is hitting him and the camera is sounding again, now Squidward is cannot take that anymore.  
"Who does make me this?" scolded him. Spongebob is using that camera again and clicking it once again.  
"Spongebob, do you teasing me? I'm very can't take of this anymore!" scolded Squidward again.  
"You mean, this?" asked Spongebob, trying to tease him.  
"Yeah, like that! Now, you get back your work and don't tease me like that again!!"  
"Allright.." Spongebob is walking into his kitchen.  
At the same time, Mr. Krab is walking toward Squirdward and asking something, "What the strange noise out there recently?"  
"Spongebob was playing his camera and keep teasing me. I don't know what does that camera is functioned for," said Squidward.  
Then, the krab is rushing into the kitchen and.. "Spongebob! Do you know that you're wasting your time and wasting my money too?"  
"I don't understand, Mr. Krab. I'm just playing with this camera. It's fun," said Spongebob.  
"Keep this camera in other place and continue working. There are lots of customer want to get their meal,"  
"Allright, Mr. Krab.." Then, the sponge is continuing his work.

At the same time, you know who is looking after them… Plankton is spying after them with his binocular to see what does he want to do to ruin Krusty Krab.  
"Now, I've got my new plan! A new plan!" said Plankton.  
"So, what else do you want to do after this, dear?" asked Karen.  
"I think I need to get that camera that belongs to Spongebob..it can stop and move any movement,"  
"Maybe that is a good idea. But how do you want to take it from him?"  
"You're right, Karen. I need to invent one moveable machine to ease my work to get that camera so I can get the secret of a Krabby Patty and conquer Bikini Bottom!"  
Then, Plankton is laughing and he starts his evil plan to invent his new machine and get that camera.

* * *

Back to Krusty Krab..  
There are just a few customer are get their meal there. Then, Patrick is walking into that restaurant to meet Spongebob.  
"Hi, Spongebob. Do you want to catch a jellyfish with me?" asked Patrick.  
"Hi, Patrick. I'm very sorry. I'm too busy with my work," replied Spongebob.  
"Do you mean that you're hating me for your business here?"  
"No..". Then, the spongebob is walking to him and showing the camera.  
"You think that thing makes me happy?"  
"Maybe if you staring to this.."  
Then, Spongebob is palying with his camera and Patrick is stop moving. The sponge is whispering, "What does the fish A say to fish B when the fish B is jumping out from the sea? Plup-plup-plup-plup…". Then, the camera is sounding again. And then, Patrick is laughing.  
"Why are you laughing, Patrick?" asked Spongebob.  
"I don't know, but someone is talking to me about one jokes,"  
Spongebob is laughing. "Someone tell a joke? Nothing.."  
"Now, let's take our lunch today. Maybe you're hungry,"  
"Yeah, you're right. I'm just eating kelpo today.."  
Both of them are get their meal.. Without noticing something, there is one unknown creatures is walking into the Krusty Krab and finding that camera which Spongebob lefting it on the table. When it find that camera..  
"I got it! The camera! It will help me to ruin Krusty Krab!" said Plankton, controlling that creatures(machine) and make it grab that camera.  
Meanwhile, Spongebob had noticing that machine had taking his camera and.. "Hey, that's my camera!" He is running toward that machine but it's too late.  
"You want to get this camera? Keep dreaming!" screamed Plankton.  
Meanwhile, Mr. Krab is rushing out from his office and he shocked, "What the Neptune is doing out here?"  
"Now, you're know who I am,"  
"You again, Plankton! I'll make sure you're ruin soon!"  
"Try to get after me if you want!"  
Then, Spongebob, Patrick and Mr. Krab are trying to get after the machine-controlled Plankton. But the camera is sounding and all of them are stop moving. Then, Plankton is controlling that machine and moving those creatures toward the counter which Squidward is reading the magazine. When the camera is sounding, they're running toward the counter, makes Squidward falling down and very mad now.  
"What are you running to me?" scolded him.  
"I don't know but we're supposed to get Plankton," said the krab.  
"And get my camera," said the sponge.  
"Spongebob, get the plankton hurry! He'll ruin the Krusty Krab," screamed Patrick.  
"Attack!" Both of them are attacking Plankton but one camera flash makes them stop moving. Then, that machine is moving both of them also moving Squidward to the floor and poured some ketchup sauce and… when the camera is flashing, Spongebob is accidently hitting Patrick!  
"Hey, why are you hitting me? Are you crazy?" asked Patrick.  
"No, are we supposed to beat Plankton?" asked Spongebob.  
"What does happen to me? Who does killing me?" scolded Squidward.  
"Squidward, no one had killing you. You just poured some sauce," said Spongebob.  
"Sauce?" The squid is tasting that sauce.  
"Luckily Squidward is not dead," said Patrick.

* * *

Then, these four creatures are discussing something to get the camera from Plankton and saving the Krusty Krab.  
"I think Plankton had using my camera to trick us," said Spongebob.  
"But how do we to get it from him? We've failed many times," said Patrick.  
"Hey, boy! Maybe Plankton is using his machine to get it, thus we need to…" said the krab.  
There is one flash again and Plankton is whispering something to the krab. When the flash is coming again..  
"Thus we need to get Spongebob as he wants to trick us!" said Mr. Krab.  
"Mr. Krab, I know that camera is mine but I'm not to trick you like recent. Actually, Plankton did it," said Spongebob.  
"Now, my plan is almost in success..I'll get the Krabby Patty.." said Plankton.  
"Did you say, your plan and get the Krabby Patty?" asked Mr. Krab.  
"Everything is ruined!"  
"Close your eyes, boys!"  
Everyone are closing their eyes when one flash is appear.  
"Why are you keep moving? It can't be!" screamed Plankton.  
"Actually, you're wrong at all, Plankton! That flash only working for the opening eyes!" said the krab, then he laughing.  
"I'l be back, Krabs! Just wait and see!"  
Then, Spongebob and Patrick are staring there.  
"Give back my camera, Plankton!" screamed Spongebob.  
"If don't?" asked Plankton.  
Then, the sponge and the starfish are fighting with Plankton and the machine and throw that camera away.  
Meanwhile, Sandy is walking to the Krusty Krab, noticing something strange there. She is rushing there and get that camera.  
One flash appeared. They're stop moving.  
"Now, I realised why am I should not to invent this camera. Technology abuse!"  
Then, Sandy is moving Spongebob and Patrick, looks they're hugging. She also moving Mr. Krab and Squidward to make them hugging each other. She stepping Plankton many times and looking that camera and Spongebob at last time.  
"Listen here, Squarepants. I'm should not to give this camera to you. You've misused it to tease everyone and make a fuss here. Now, no second chance to you to keep moving as usual."  
Then, Sandy is destroying that camera. Now, it's out of function.

The End.

Moral Value: Don't misuse the technology that we got.

**A/N: Reviews are welcome for my next reference. Maybe this story is very bad to you, don't you?**


End file.
